True Love
by moonlitie
Summary: It has been one week since Vanessa have left his friends but Zac find Vanessa in New York before she does her big surgery or did she decided she wouldn't do surgery. What is the real reason she left? One Shot. Sequel to First Love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HSM Cast nor HSM Cast Real Life**

**Titled: True Love**

**Summary: **Will Zac find Vanessa in New York before she does her big surgery or did she decided she wouldn't do surgery. Sequel to First Love.

**A/N:** I repeat once more that this one shot is a sequel to First Love. If you haven't read First Love, I suggested you read First Love so it gives you a better understand for this story.

For those,who was waiting for this sequel, guess what, it's here. I' am sorry if it took this long because I needed to find a song that can inspire me and put my feelings to this song and I finally found it. Even though, both of the songs are not English, if you listened to it, you'll understand why I choose those two songs for this story and why Ming Ri Xiang by Fahrenheit inspired me to type this story. Both links to the song are in my profile so you can check it out. Enough of my talking now it's time for you to read this story. Enjoyed. I hope you like it.

As usual, Zac is sitting in his usual spot in the chair as he looked outside the big window. It had been a week since Vanessa had left and those days have been the most painful days he had to survive through. For days he couldn't do anything, couldn't concentrate on his work but keep thinking about her. The more he thinks about her the more it hurts. What can he do? There wasn't anything he can do anymore. She left and it was his fault. It was his fault that she left and when she needed help he wasn't there for her but continued working but what is the point of working now? He can't spend the money he earned with the love of his life. What is the point of being a human right now if he can't have happiness with his girlfriend? What is the point of continuing living if he can't even move on? He had begun wandering the same questions over and over in his head. Should he give up on finding her? What if he can't find her? There haven't been any hints of where she is staying in New York. As day past, he was worried. He was worried he couldn't be there for her but nothing can comfort him especially when nothing is left but sorrow and pained.

_Flashbacks_

_They were sitting in the comfortable couch and watching Silent Hill. It was a horror filmed and he knows Vanessa hated horror films. Often, she gripped on his arm tightly and turned her head away from the tv and his arm would always be around her back, pulling her closely next to him to protect her but she loves it. She loves how it always protects her just about anything. He was the perfect boyfriend and it was all hers. _

"_Zac, remind me why we even choose this movie?" Vanessa said as she gripped on him tightly _

"_It's because you love me enough to watch it with me." He smiled at her, "Its okay, baby. It's only a movie."_

"_Yeah, that's because you're not even scared unlike me." _

"_You can look up now." And she did as he told but only to find it was even scarier, "I hate you." She flopped back up in her sitting position and crossed her arms. "You know I am scared of horror films and you still scared me." _

_He slid his arm around her but to find she moved away from him, "I don't want to be next to you any more." _

_He moved closer and closer to her until she had no where to go but no choice but to lie down on the couch with him on top of her and trapped "It is just fun to do it. You torture me so many times by watching your girly movies now it's my turn."_

_She turned her head way but he continued to speak "Baby, talked to me. You know how much pain it gives me not to hear your sweet and beautiful voice." He caressed and moved his hands up and down on her arm it was sending shivers on her spine. For past few minutes, he did everything he could, he kissed her everywhere but she didn't budge or talked to him at all. She was good. She was good at giving him this silence treatment but it was a complete torture for him. She knew his major weakness and this silence treatment was working. It was definitely working and it was completely killing him. He always wanted to get her back on every game but instead she gets him back. _

"_Baby, please talked to me. I surrendered and I don't want to play this game anymore. Please, this game is killing me." _

_She still didn't budge nor talked to him. She just loved doing this to him, and it was the best thing. _

"_Please, don't play with me anymore. I can't hold much longer." His voice was desperate. He was desperate for her to talk to him again. Nothing is better then this she thought to herself._

"_Don't you just love this game Efron." She smiled at him and turned her face to look back in his eyes._

"_I hate this game." He confessed, "It always killed me." _

"_Well, that is what you get for scaring me." She smiled proudly, "but it was fun." _

"_Yes easy for you to say because you're not the one who is being tortured." He said, "I will win you one day." _

"_Really but I think you wouldn't because you sucked and I don't have any weakness that you can torture me with." She said jokingly and but forgot she was ticklish. _

"_Oh, yes there is." He began to tickle her. His beautiful girlfriend was laying there, laughing until her eyes began to have tears. _

"_Stopped please." Vanessa managed to say while her laughter continued as he kept tickling her. _

"_Nope." Zac was definitely torturing the same way as she did to him. She hated this. _

"_Efron, seriously, please stopped." She shouted from the top of her lungs. _

_He stopped and she was looking mad at him. "Baby, don't be mad I was only playing like the way you did to me. Please don't give me the silent treatment again." _

"_Who said, I was." She laughed, "but I can if you want me too." _

"_Noooo . . . no more." He reacted fast. "I had enough." _

_He leaned down and whispered in her ears, "When do you think we can..." _

_She pushed him, "Oh no, don't think your getting anything from me especially after you tickled me." _

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear again, "I want you though so we can have a little efron soon." _

"_How many do you want?" Vanessa asked seriously_

"_How about six?" Zac said jokingly, "We will have many little efrons running around the house." _

"_You're crazy." Vanessa laughed, "but I love you." _

_End of flashbacks._

Zac reached for a tissue that was near him and wiped his own tears that were forming in his eyes. Those fun memories of them together were never forgotten but it brought back the sadness because he knew, they would never be able to raise a child together. His thoughts were interrupted by the telecom of his book keeper speaking "Mr. Efron, Max, the investigator is outside and waiting to see you."

He spun his chair around and pushed number 2 on the telecom and said "Please send him in my office."

He threw the tissue in the garbage can and waiting for Max to come in. After his book keeper walked him in his office, Zac told her book keeper that she can leave. After she closed the door, they started to discuss.

"Mr. Efron, I received a phone call from Brittany saying that you were looking for me."

"Yes, so how is the researching coming along?"

"We tried our best but we still can't locate where Ms. Hudgens is staying in New York."

"Well, continue to search for her then."

" But I am afraid we can't find her in New York. New York is a big city."

Zac slammed his fist on the table and stood up "I pay you do this searching and you're talking back at me. Do you not want your bonus reward if you found her in New York?" He roared loudly, "If you don't want to do this researching then you can leave. I am rich, and I can find anyone to do this not just you."

He looked down, "Your right, I am sorry. Is there anything else if not I will start searching for her right away?"

He flopped back down in his relaxing chair and said "No, that's all."

The investigator walked out of his office and closed the door. Meanwhile Zac spun his chair around and continued looking outside the city. "I will find you no matter what. You just need to hold on Vanessa."

Vanessa was lying on her bed in the small apartment. She looked up in the ceiling. It's been two days; she had left everything behind back in LA. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She knows Zac had read her letter by now and wondered what his reaction was by now. Would he hate her, would he be mad, would he be upset and mostly how is holding up? She knew if she wasn't there by his side, he wouldn't have concentration to do anything but she thinks it was the best for both of them. She also wondered, what would be Ashley reaction? Would she be mad at her for lying and not telling the truth to Zac? She took a deep breath and dialed Ashley's cell phone #.

"Hello" Ashley greeted as usual she was in her normal tone voice. Vanessa was glad, she was doing fine but is Zac?

"Hi, Ashley." Vanessa said lowly, "It's Vanessa."

"Vanessa, I can't believe you called me." Ashley exclaimed happily, "How have you been?"

"I am fine." Vanessa replied, "and you?"

"Okay. How is your condition right now?" Ashley asked with concerned in her voice.

"How is Zac?" Vanessa didn't want to let her know how was her condition now.

"Zac, I visited few days ago but he seems to be really depressed since the day you left."

Vanessa was quiet. She didn't know what to say anymore. After all, it was her fault that Zac is experiencing the pain but she had no choice.

"Vanessa, can you please come back?" Ashley asked, "You know that we all cared about you."

"Did you tell my family and Monique, Corbin, Lucas?" Vanessa replied, "If you haven't, can you please not tell them especially my family?"

"Vanessa, why are you still being selfish? You know somehow they have to know. How long do you want to keep this away from everyone else and mostly how long do you want Zac to continue to suffer?" Ashley raised her voice, "I am sorry but it's the truth.

"What Zac's problem is not mine any more because we broken up." Vanessa said firmly and lied but deeply she knows this would never be true. The truth is she still in love with him but she can't show it.

"Vanessa, Why are you lying to yourself? We both know that is not the truth. We both know how much you love Zac and mostly we both know much Zac loves you. Why are you still lying to yourself when we both know deep down the real answer is that you still love him as much as you used too before you had this problem?" Ashley voice rose as she can hear the sobs from the other line. "Zac really needs you and if he can't concentrate on his work, this shows how much he really needs you with him. You're his everything. He isn't the same Zac we know now anymore. He told me not to tell you this but every night he has nightmares about you. He has nightmares about your problem gets worst and worst to the point where he sees you suffered and he can't be there for you. He really wants to help you and support you and be there for you but why are you so selfish that you can't let him? Zac is my best friend and so is you and I don't want to see both of you like this. You were destined to be together but why let this cause you two be part. I wanted to see you two full of happiness in the future and it just really sad to see you be apart like this after all, you two been together for so long."

Ashley heard Vanessa sobbing really hard on the phone, "I just can't let him."

"Vanessa asked your heart, can you honestly see Zac suffered with pain? Can you see him like this? If you can't then you still love him as much as you used too. I know how much Zac is suffering in pain and I know how much you're too but for once, please, let Zac help you. Let him be there for you and you know how much you need him too. He wants to overcome this problem with you and I know you well enough that you want him be there for you too."

"Ashley, I can't let him do this. He would have to sacrifice a lot because of me and I don't want him to do this." She cried, "If Zac really does love me then he would respect my decision and let me carry this problem in my own matter."

Before Ashley can say anything, Vanessa hanged up. Ashley sighed, this would take a lot of work to convince her to let us help her but she remembered what Zac said. No matter what happens if she received anything about Vanessa, she needs to let him know. She grabbed her keys from the dining table and head out the door.

Vanessa was sitting on her bed and holding the cell phone in her hand. She recently changed her cell phone and number so Zac will never be able to call her. Vanessa sighed, "Zac, I am sorry but I just can't let you be here for me." before crying to herself again. It was so hard for her to say she didn't care about Zac but truthfully she still cared about him. She hated that she had to leave him but there is no choice. She tried so hard to forget him so hard to get over him and get over everything they had in the past but it wasn't that simple. The more she tried to force herself to get over him the more pain her heart gives her. The harder she tries to forget him the harder it is to get over him. What can she do? She missed him so much. She missed the way he hugged her and kissed her, and she missed the way when they sleep, his arm around her protecting her and keeping her warm. She missed the way he always cheers her up when she is down. She missed him so much that she doesn't know how long she can stand living by herself now. When there is a problem, she couldn't tell anyone and there was no one to comfort her. Unlike when she was with Zac. He always comforted her, and cared about her every single detailed but every one of this are gone now. She felt everything was changing around her and when something happens she wants Zac to be here. She really did but she can't. The pain that she has is really hurting her a lot and there is no one to comfort her. She was on her own now and alone.

Zac was looking outside when his book keeper said "A girl name Ashley Tisdale is outside waiting to see you."

"Send her in please." Zac said through the telecom on his desk.

When Ashley entered his office, "Hey Zac."

"Hey Ashley." Zac greeted, "You may go outside now" He said to the book keeper. As soon as he watched the book keeper went outside, they started talking.

"How are you?" Ashley asked him

Zac ignored her question and jumped straight into Vanessa. "Did you any news about her?"

Ashley sighed, "Zac, I know you cared about her a lot but you also have to take care of yourself."

"I don't care about myself, I cared about Vanessa." Zac said, "Can we please get back to the topic?"

"Vanessa called me."

"What did she say to you?" Zac asked eagerly.

"Zac, I think she is lying and forcing herself and trying her best to not show that she really needs you." Ashley replied, "I asked her why but she wouldn't tell me anything but I can hear from her voice that there is something she wouldn't tell us or something that is bothering her but she wouldn't tell us."

"Why wouldn't she let me help her? I don't understand because we always overcome every problem that we had but why not now? Why does she have that she doesn't want me to know?" Zac said confused at what is going on, "I thought she knows me better then this."

"I have a feeling she is scared that she would be a problem to you and she doesn't want you to give up everything that is officially yours for her."

Zac sighed, "She was never a problem to me and I don't care what happens to me as long as I have her."

"You know how you're going to be the heir and CEO of this company and I have a feeling she thinks if her problem leaks out to public it would ruin your reputation and what people think of you." Ashley explained, "like The CEO and the heir of the Efron corporation, is getting married to a girl who has brain tumors. What tragic can this problem bring to the Efron household or something."

"I don't care what happens to me as long as she and I were together." Zac said, "Why would she be crazy to think that?"

Meanwhile, someone was outside listening to the whole conversation and laughed before walking away.

"Did the investigators found any information yet?" Ashley asked.

"No, I just yelled at one of them because he talked back at me."

Ashley sighed, "You need to calm down."

"Ashley, I am trying but I don't know how to calm down. I have keep having nightmares about her problem getting worst. I keep hallucinating. I even sometimes thought I see her in the streets and I run across the streets to chase her but she wasn't there. Ashley, I am really confused and I missed her so much, it's hurts a lot. Everything that I have reminds me of her and sometimes I just feel like giving up. I don't want to be a human anymore. I just can't take the pain." Zac cried, the tears that he was holding were falling down from his eyes. The tip of his left elbow was supporting his head as he used the other hand to wipe his tears from his eyes. "I don't know what to do any more."

"Zac, you can't give up. You remember no matter what happens you'll do anything to find her. If you love her as much as you said you then you have to have confidence and believe that you can find her." Ashley comforted him, "If this is what your feeling then I am sure Vanessa is feeling the same. From the phone conversation, I know she still cared and she still worried about you and she ignored my question when I asked her how was her disease coming along instead she jumped straight to ask how are you. I know there is something causing her to be like this and you have to find out. You're the only one that convinced her to let us help her because she would only listen to you so you can't give up. I know you can find her. Vanessa is my best friend and she is your girlfriend."

Zac wiped his tears and nodded, "Your right, I can't let anything bring me down on finding her."

"Don't you agree we should tell Monique, Lucas and Corbin so they can help us too?" Ashley suggested, "Three more people helped its better then two."

"Yes" Zac agreed, "I agreed."

They all agreed to meet at the Rainbow Café. Monique, Corbin and Lucas were curious and eager to know what was the sudden emergency that they need to meet so soon. Was it something important? They wondered as they were driving to the Rainbow Café.

When Zac arrived, he already saw the rest of his friends had arrived. When he got inside the Rainbow Café, he saw they were already sitting down and chatting about something happy.

"Hey Guys" Zac greeted, as he sits down on the one empty chair that was waiting for him.

"_Wow. He looked pale." Monique thought. _

"Well, what is the news that is so important?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Did you and Vanessa plan the wedding date yet?" Corbin asked happily before he could say anything else, Corbin glared at Ashley and whispered "Ouch" because she kicked his leg under the table.

Zac didn't say anything, since then Monique, Lucas and Corbin figured something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" Monique asked, "Please, tell us."

"Yeah, It's not funny any more." Lucas said as Monique and Corbin nodded. As they both looked at Zac and Ashley."

Ashley looked at Zac, he obviously didn't want to tell so it was only Ashley. "There would be no wedding for Zac and Vanessa."

"What, why?" Monique asked, "I thought their relationship was doing well."

Corbin quickly glared at Zac and grabbed him by the shirt, "What did you do to her?"

Ashley grabbed Corbin left arm and pulled him back, "Vanessa is never coming back any more."

"Why" They all asked except Zac.

"She left and lived in New York by herself." Ashley said, "Vanessa broke up with Zac before she left and none of us saw her left in the airport."

"Ashley, can you please tell us everything?" Monique asked eagerly, "We're her friends and I want to know so we can help her too."

"It's hard to tell you guys." Ashley took a deep breath, "She went to the hospital to get her results because she did a check up."

"Is she okay?" All three of them asked with fast reaction.

" The Doctor told her she has brain tumors and the best way to get treatment was surgery." Ashley said truthfully, "She lied to Zac and me, I didn't even know she was going to New York until I had SMS Message that was send before she left for New York."

"WHAT?" Corbin and Lucas blurted out but Monique kept calmed.

"Why didn't you tell us? We might've stopped her." Monique said sadly

"It's impossible to stop her because I tried to convince her to stay with me but she insisted that she would be fine in her new apartment but everything was a lied. She never rented the apartment nor live there it was only a lie and I believe her."

"What is her condition before she left?" Corbin asked concerned

"_I am sorry Vanessa please forgive me." She thought before speaking. _

"She had seizures because when she was staying at my apartment, we talked and she told me she wanted to break up with Zac."

"Why didn't you tell me she wanted to break up with me. I could've stopped her." Zac spoke quietly, "Why didn't you tell me when you knew she had this disease?"

"She told me not to tell you, I wanted to call you when I saw she was leaning on the floor and her hand was shaking, told me to get her one pilled. I swear I wanted to call you but seeing her begging on her knees and telling me not to tell you. I just couldn't. I saw she was desperate to keep this secret away from you. She promised me she would tell you I didn't know that she would do this."

"We sitting here wouldn't help because we need to find her." Lucas said confidently

"Zac, I am sorry but I really wanted to tell you I was trapped in the situation." Ashley apologized

"Excuse me." He excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. He couldn't stand listening to the conversation anymore.

"This is a really hard moment for Zac." Monique said, "but we need to do whatever it takes to find her in New York."

-Bathroom -

Zac was in the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Zac, I know this is really hard for you especially since this is about Vanessa but if you need helped, four of us would always be there for you and I am sure Vanessa will too if she was here."

"Thanks." Zac was trying to hold his tears because he didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Zac, its okay if you want to cry because I know this situation is really tough so letting it out will makes you feel better."

Before he knows it, Zac was crying. His best buddy, Zac was crying in front of him and he couldn't do anything.

"Zac, I don't know how to comfort you because I am not good at this but I can tell you are that you have to be strong. I know it's really hard especially since Vanessa is the girl you love with all your heart but I know how it feels even if I am not her boyfriend. I treat Vanessa as my sister and I am really worried about her too. It's really hard to accept but we have to try our best to find her. Vanessa needs us and as we have to be there for her so don't give up Zac. Including you, we have five people and I have confident we can find her in New York. Five of us had been close friends since forever and we wouldn't let anything get in the way."

They had been standing in the bathroom for past 30 minutes but as time passes, Zac crying started to stop. He turned on the faucet and splash cold water into his face and looked into the mirror. He was in a complete messed and waters were dripping down from his face. "Vanessa, I will find you."

Corbin smiled, seeing his best friend has confidence, "We should head back outside and start searching for her."

They walked back outside and sat on the chair, "Are you okay Zac?"

"Yes I am fine."

"So let's start discussing how we're going to find her." Monique said as they all nodded.

Few hours has passed since they had been sitting in Rainbow Café discussing how they're going to find her.

"Do you think her doctor would know where she is?" Corbin suggested, "He might've introduced her one of the best brain surgeon in New York."

"Wow, that is the best suggestion you had all night Corbin." Monique teased, "but the suggestion wouldn't work."

Corbin stuck his tongue out before saying "Why wouldn't it work?"

"Doctors don't usually let out personal information of the patient." Ashley explained, "because it's the patient's privacy."

Corbin sighed, "I don't have any other ideas."

Lucas looked at Zac, "Zac, did your dad ever like you dating Vanessa?"

"Not really, he was against it." Zac answered, "Why?"

"Nothing" Lucas replied, "I was just curious."

"If you have any ideas, you need to tell us Lucas." Ashley said, "even if it doesn't help it's a suggestion."

"Well, Why would Zac's dad let Vanessa worked in his corporation when his dad is against Zac dating Vanessa?"

"It's because we need someone really quick to replace the worker my dad fired." Zac said certainly

"How are you so sure?" Monique asked, "but Lucas has a point."

"That's what he told me."

"I have this feeling, Zac's dad has something to do with Vanessa's leaving." Lucas stated, "Ashley told me, when she talked to Vanessa on the phone, she felt Vanessa is hiding something and I just had this thought that Zac's dad might have made Vanessa left because he is afraid of her problem leaked to public caused scandal. Normally, if there is a problem, she would let us help her unless there is something stopping her and on the other hand she said she doesn't want you to sacrifice yourself for her. The word sacrifice means give up something that is valuable so if you want to be with her, you need to give up something valuable to you and apparently she doesn't you to do that."

"No way, my dad might be against me dating Vanessa but he wouldn't do something that cruel." Zac objected.

"Chill, I was only guessing and it might not be true." Lucas was shocked by his sudden reaction.

"I said nearly the exact same thing as Lucas." Ashley said, "but Lucas has a better point then I do."

"I think Corbin and I should check on your dad to see what is up too." Monique suggested, "We would put on disguise, he wouldn't know who we are."

"Zac, does your parent ever know you're in engaged with Vanessa?" Corbin said curiously

"No, I never told them."

"Corbin, what does Zac and Vanessa engagement have to do with searching for Vanessa?" Monique looked at him and laughed "It doesn't even go together."

Corbin glared at her, "Hey, I am only asking because if he knows her or not because if he doesn't, he might've threatened Vanessa and told her to leave because it will ruin their reputation if this leaked out."

"Wait, that is it, Zac's parents must know Vanessa had this problem and they wanted Vanessa to leave." Lucas stated, "but I am not sure, this is all just guessing."

"You guys and your thoughts are out of hand. Why would my parents do that?"

"Hey, you never know Zac like you said your parents are against you dating her and if she leaves then nothing would ruin your family reputation." Ashley pointed out, "I think we should keep an eye on Zac's parents especially his dad."

"Ashley, Lucas and I are going to get more information while Corbin and Monique will keep an eye on my dad." Zac said, "Do we all agreed." Zac stood up and stick his hand in the middle. The rest of them stood up and stick their hands on top of each other, "TEAM WORK."

Few hours later, everyone went back to their apartments and Zac went back to his parents because earlier he promised his mother he would be home for dinner. When he got home, he saw his parents were already back. "Young Master, Mr. Efron is looking for you in his room."

"Thanks." He said to the servant and walked upstairs to his father's room._ "What the hell does he want now?" He thought. _

When he was standing in front of his father's room door, he knocked and when he heard his dad said "Come in". He turned the doorknob and walked inside. He found his father was sitting in one of his comfortable chair and spun the chair around, facing Zac.

"Zac, I asked your book keeper today and she was saying you weren't doing anything but having a friend going to your office and discussing about a problem."

"What's your point of it?" Zac replied, "I am a CEO of the corporation and I don't do anything. I ordered people around to do things for me."

"Zac I promoted you to become a CEO is not for you to fool around and not do anything. You're in charge of the corporation you have to make sure the company doesn't lose profits."

"I do check to make sure the company doesn't lose profits and it's not.." Zac said disobediently. "You promoted to become CEO and I' am doing my job okay so we are in good condition."

"Zac, I promote you to CEO it's because I think you have potential not because you're my son but the creativity you had and the awesome ideas you had really made up me think you can handle the job as the CEO." David explained but Zac was not paying attention, eyes were wondering off in the room.

"Zac, when did you become disobediently? You weren't like that one week ago."

"That was because Vanessa hasn't left me. After Vanessa left me, everything that was part of me was falling apart."

"Why are you still caring about that girl? She left now so you can properly be the CEO of the corporation?" He stated, "You don't need her, there are many girls out there that is better."

"SHUT UP!. I don't want to hear anything from you." Zac shouted and stomped madly away from his father. How dare he say that about Vanessa. She meant the world to him and nothing is the same without her. He stomped madly and passed the kitchen and outside the house. He got into his car and started the engine. He drove as fast as he could, passed the speed limit and didn't care. He wouldn't care anymore especially since Vanessa is not with him. He stopped the engine next to the side road and got out of his car and walked down the trail that ahead to the beach. After walking for a few minutes, he was standing in the sand and looking at the beach. He sat on the sand and looked in the beach as memories of Vanessa and him at this beach. This was their favorite beach to go too. At least twice a week they would sit here and watch sunrise and sunset. It was just a beautiful view.

"I wished you were Vanessa so we can watch the sunrise together." Zac said sadly, "I missed you so much." Suddenly he remembered, there was a tree here and it was only both of them know that carved something special. He stood up and walked to the tree. When he was got there, he stood in front of the tree and memories were coming back.

_Flashbacks_

"_This is so beautiful." Vanessa exclaimed, as her head was on his shoulder. _

"_Yes but its not as beautiful as you." Zac looked at her and smiled _

_She looked at him and twirled her hair, "I am, aren't I?" She smiled broadly at him. _

"_Well yes but I saw prettier girls then you." He said jokingly but received a slap on his arm. _

"_Hey, I was only joking of course you're the most beautiful girl I saw." He saw she was cold, she took of his own jacket and put it on her shoulders. He was such a sweet and nice guy, how can she not fall for him. _

_She smiled, "Thank you." They continued to look at the beach until Zac stopped the silence. _

"_Did you know, there is this tree located in this beach and it has our name on it." _Zac asked,

"_Yeah right." Vanessa of course didn't believe him, why would be a tree name after us. "You're being silly."_

"_I am serious." Zac stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. They walked on the beach hand to hand to the tree that Zac was talking about. _

"_This is the tree." Zac smiled and looked at her._

_Vanessa walked around in circles and didn't see the tree had her name. "This tree doesn't have our name on it." _

"_Yes it does." Zac said, "Wait here, I'll be back." _

_Vanessa watched him walked further and further away with curiosity of what he is up too._ _Ten minutes later, he still hasn't return and Vanessa was getting worried about him. Why did she even bother coming with him to this place? If they didn't come here the first place, Zac wouldn't be gone for this long. She decided not to move because he might come back but one minute has passed and he still hasn't return. She was scared and since it was dark no one was around. "Zac, Are you anywhere closed? Please come back, I am scared." _

_When she heard noises coming from the back, she looked behind her and it was completely dark. She was scared and started crying. She got sat on the sand and hugged herself. She looked up and saw someone was walking towards. As the person's figure getting closer and closer, she looked at him closely and truly it was Zac. She stood up and ran straight into his arms. She was glad he was okay or else she wouldn't know what to do. _

_He broke the hug and look into her eyes to see she was crying before. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" _

"_You took so long and I was scared because I heard there was noises behind and I thought you got lost or something. I don't know what I would do if you were not here with me." She continued to cried, "Please don't leave me. I don't like being alone in this dark place." _

_He embraced her tightly, "Its okay baby, I am here and I am sorry if I took so long. I just went to get something." He rubbed her back to calm her down. "I promised as long as I am still here nothing will happen to me nor you. I love you." _

_She nodded and broke the hugged and looked into his eyes. He used his left thumb and wiped the tears that are messing up her beautiful face. "Don't cry any more okay?" _

_She nodded so, "Let's walked back to the tree." He held her hand as they walked back to the tree. When they were standing in front of the tree, "As I was saying this tree is named after us." _

_She laughed, "No, it's not. I don't see our name on it." _

"_Yes, it is." Zac said certainly, "now close your eyes." _

"_No, I am not closing my eyes. I don't want you to leave me." She wouldn't close her eyes no matter what he says to her._

"_Okay, I hold your hand and you'll close your eyes." He said, "I wouldn't leave you." _

_She nodded because now he was holding her hand, she would know if he left her or not and truly his hand was holding her hand tightly. She was curious to know what he was doing. After a few minutes, she finally heard him speak, " You can open your eyes." _

_He was holding a candle with his right hand as he was standing next to her and looked at her and smiled broadly at her as he watched her, she looked straight at the words that was on carved on the tree._

_It carved, "Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens Love for Eternity."_

_Zac reached into the pocket of the jacket and took out an envelope. He held it in front of her and she looked as if asked if she can open it. He gave her a nod and she opened the envelope to find a letter._

_Those words that were in front of her made her felt she was the happiest person in the world. Those words made her felt really touched so touched that she started to have tears that are falling from her eyes as she reads the parchment. _

"_Vanessa, my beautiful fiancee you made me the happiest guy by agreeing to marry me. You made me felt like the happiest guy in this world where everything I hope for was here. You made my days become brighter and made my days happier where I never hoped for. I can never ask for anything better from you and I can never ask for anything else except you agree to married me. Vanessa, ever since we date these past years has been a blast, and as each day we spend together, I love you even more. The stronger as the day passes the stronger my love for each day grows. You have become an important person in my life and I would never be here it wasn't for you. You gave me strength to continue living, you gave me courage and faced the toughness that lies ahead for me and you in the future. You have become my soul, my life, and my everything and I love you very much and I hope that our marriage can last for a life to the point until we died because no matter what happens, nothing would break apart the love I have for you. I hope you feel the same too because if not, I don't know how long can I survived without you with me. I really need you and I hope you need me as much as I need you because for me it's the only thing I need to_ _survive is you. _

_I believe as long as we have each other love, we can survive even the toughness decision and I hope you think the same as I do because that's all I need to know from you. I love you and I don't know what would happen to me if we're apart because I don't want it to happen nor dreamed about it. Just remember, I love you with all my heart and nothing will take my love away from you." _

_Love, _

_Zac_

_She cried very hard with the touching letter and looked right into Zac blue eyes. Zac eyes looked into her chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Zac, I love you very much and no matter what happens, nothing will take my love away from you because I really need you too." She cried, "You make me the happiest girl in the world and I can never ask anything else from you. I love you as much as you love me." _

_Zac embraced her tightly as possible, as if nothing would break them apart. "I love you." _

_She broke the hug and looked straight into his blue eyes, "I love you too." _

_Zac used his left thumb and wiped her tears away, "Always and forever." He leaned in and their lips touched, both of them didn't want to break apart but they know they can't make out here. She broke away from the kiss and said "Zac, we can bury this letter down here in front of the tree."_

"_Good Idea" Zac agreed, "We need to each our hands to dig the mud out." _

_Vanessa laughed, "You're on your own Zac while I am going heading back to the beach. I'll wait for you there okay." _

_Before Zac can say anything, she ran off. "Didn't that girl just say she was afraid of being alone by herself in this dark place?" He sighed, "She doesn't make any sense sometimes but that's one thing I love about her" _

_He hurried and dug a small hole and buried the letter inside. After he was finished, he quickly ran after her to the beach. When he got to the beach, he saw she was sitting on the sand. She wore his the jacket when he gave to her to wear when they were sitting on the sand earlier. _

"_Cold aren't you? Was it the same without my arm around you to keep you warm?" Zac chuckled, as he sat down on the sand next to her. He tried to put his arm around her but she moved away. _

"_What is the matter now?' Zac asked her, he moved closer but she moved farther away from him._

"_Your hands are dirty from digging the mud and don't think of touching me." She said firmly. _

"_Fine, if this makes you happy, I'll wash it off with the cold water." He sighed and stood up and walked to the water but after he finished he looked up to see her gone but then he heard someone called his name and it was behind him. Before he turned around, he felt a splash of cold water just hit his body. Yes, it was Vanessa had splashed him with freezing water. He turned around and she was laughing. He stood there and glared at her while his whole body including his hair was wet. _

"_You're so getting it." Vanessa ran while Zac was chasing behind her and the rest of the night in the beach was full of laughter, hugs, kisses and happiness mostly they both had a great time together. _

_End of flashback._

He cried as he bended down and started digging, trying to find the letter that he buried five months ago. After digging for a few minutes he finally found the letter. He held the letter and shook off the mud. He opened the envelope and read the letter. After finishing reading the letter, he said "except we never married and our relationship never last."

He shoved the letter in his pocket of his jeans and head back to his house to see if he can find anything. As he was driving, he began to deeply think about what Lucas said back in the Rainbow Café.

"_The word sacrifice means give up something that is valuable so if you want to be with her, you need to give up something valuable to you, and apparently she doesn't you to do that." _

"It doesn't make sense." He said to himself. After parking his car in the drive way of his house, he rushed inside and sat on the couch and looked around the house. "It's so empty and quiet now."

He looked on the silver glass table and under the table, there was a photo album. He bended down and picked up the photo album and started looking through the photos. After flipping three pages in the photo album there was one picture that stand out. He examined the girl that was next to Vanessa when suddenly something snapped into his mind. She has a cousin in New York and the only person who knows her cousin is Ashley. He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed Ashley's number.

"Picked up, Ashley." He thought.

"Hello." Ashley greeted, while eating her noodles

"Ash, I thought of something." Zac said, "Vanessa has a cousin in New York and you met her before didn't you?"

"Her cousin?" Ashley asked, "You mean Mandy."

"Yeah, you can call her, and asked if she knows where she is staying in New York."

"Good Idea but I have to call her tomorrow because it's late in New York." Ashley said, "I'll call her first thing in the morning." After that, they both hanged up.

"I hoped your cousin will tell us where you're Vanessa." He thought.

For the rest of night, Zac was looking at all the photos of him and Vanessa going to Vacation. Some photos brought back memories and made him cried. "We were so happy back then."

_He woke up to see Vanessa was not in bed. He called her name few times but there came no replied. He started to get worried and walked out of his room and toward downstairs to see if she was in the kitchen but she wasn't. He walked to the door and outside to see if she was and he saw her sitting on the floor and shivering. He walked up to her, "Vanessa, what're you doing in this rain?" He bended down and wrapped his arms around her but she moved away and stood up. _

"_Zac, Please go back in the house." She said, looking down at the floor, "You'll get sick." _

"_I wouldn't go back to the house unless you go back inside with me." He refused to go back inside. "I will not leave you out here."_

"_Please, go back inside. It's not worth it for you to go through all these for me. You still have a future to go through and I don't anymore. Don't you understand we can never be together anymore? I will die soon and we wouldn't have a future together any more." _

"_Yes its worth it, and we would still be together no matter what happens. Please, go back inside with me." He tried to reach her hand but she pulled away._

"_Zac, please don't make it hard for me." She cried, "Please, go back inside. No matter what happens, we would never be together. Our relationship is over and it was in the past. Please forget me and let me go." She cried, and started walking away. _

"_Vanessa, why are you doing this?" Zac started to have tears, "Didn't we promised each other that would be together no matter what happens? Was everything a lie_?"

"_Please forget me and moved on with your life." Vanessa cried, "Our life is different now." She ran away before Zac can even chase her. There she was, he worked so hard to find her and she had to leave him. Tears were running down his face uncontrollably." _

"NO, Don't leaved me alone Vanessa." He bolted up in a sitting position on the couch as sweat was all over his face. He looked around and a light in the kitchen was still on. It was only a dream. It's a dream he said to himself. He lay his head back on the couch and looked at the ceiling, "What is happening to me now? I missed you so much and getting more painful each day."

Next morning, as usual every day he didn't have appetite to eat all and he was always used to seeing Vanessa in the kitchen making homemade breakfast but it's not happening anymore. He missed seeing her figured in the kitchen, and he missed eating with her on the dinning table. They always talked when eating and it was always of laughter but every day the only thing that was left on the dining table was his memories. The things that were left behind in this house were his memories of her and their photos besides that this house was full of loneliness and emptiness. Nothing was right in this house anymore. His thoughts were snapped back into reality when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id of his cell phone and it was Ashley.

He answered the phone "Hello"

"I called Vanessa's cousin Mandy this morning." Ashley said, "I didn't get much from her but she said that she doesn't even know where she lives in New York but she can tell us are that she lives in Manhattan, New York."

"Okay then I will tell my investigator to search the apartments in Manhattan." Zac hanged up and went to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in his comfortable chair in his office waiting for his investigator to arrived. Meanwhile, Corbin and Monique were going to Zac's company to see if they found any information about Vanessa but before they were going, they stopped by a near Café to get something. While they were waiting in line with their disguise on, Corbin looked around and saw a man with another man seemed to be discussing about a problem. He tapped her on the shoulder and said whispered, "Doesn't that guy look like Zac's dad?"

"No, it is his dad. You go to that table next to them and act like paying with your phone or something while I wait in line to buy something." Monique suggested and Corbin walked to the table and sat down on the chair. He took out his phone and started playing with this phone.

"I know my son is trying to find her and I am not sure if he did or not but make sure my son doesn't find her." David said, "If he finds her, it would be a big problem for our corporation and I can't let this happen."

"Yes, I understand."

"Make sure, she moves to this new address." David said, as he handed the man the copied paper, "if she doesn't then she wouldn't get money to pay for her surgery."

That snapped into Corbin mind, "Surgery, isn't Vanessa supposed to be doing surgery too." He thought.

"Called me if there is something wrong." David said, before they stand up and head out the door.

After a few minutes they had left, Corbin gave a signal to Monique telling her to come here quickly.

Monique walked up to Corbin but before she can sit down, Corbin stood up and grabbed her arm and dragged her out the Café. They got in the car and Corbin drove straight to Zac's company.

Meanwhile in Zac's office, he was walking to his investigator.

"Mr. Efron, were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I have something new for you to do. Searched all the apartments in Manhattan and called each of the apartments and asked them if they have a girl rented a room by her name." Zac ordered him, "If they do, asked for the apartment addressed and handed it to me if you found it."

"Yes, and I will get start right a way." He walked out of his office, closing the door.

Suddenly his book keeper said " Two people name Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman is outside waiting for you."

"Please send them in" Zac says through the telecom. After Corbin and Monique was in the office, Zac told the book keeper she can go back to work.

"Did you find anything?" Zac asked quickly

Corbin nodded, "Monique and I were in a café nearby here and was getting something to eat when I saw your dad and another man was talking."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that your dad said that you'll find her so he told that man to make sure she moved to this new apartment and he told him to make sure you don't find her." Corbin repeated what he heard from Zac's dad.

"My guess is that your dad made Vanessa leave and if she does leave, he would give her money to pay for her surgery which she is doing in New York."

He slammed his fist on the table and stood up, "WHAT! ." He shouted loudly, "How dare he made her leave?"

"Calm down first. I don't think you should yell at him yet because we haven't found out where she is staying." Monique tried to calm him down but it wasn't work. Zac was furious. They were supposed to get married but he didn't because of his father. He ran out of his room angrily and stomped madly from the building and to the garage where he parked his car.

After a few minutes of going home, he parked his car in front of his parent's house. When he got inside the house "Young Master, welcome home."

"Where is my father?"

"He hasn't come back yet." Before the servant can pull him back, he was already upstairs, standing in front of his father's room. He opened the door and he wasn't there but he saw a few papers on the table. He walked up to the desk and looked at the papers. Those papers had nothing, he began to open every drawer and truly on the last drawer he opened, he saw few papers and one of the papers had a list of address and phone numbers. He picked up the papers and shoved them in his jacket. He walked out of his room and head back downstairs to the living room. He sat on the living room couch and turned on tv and decided to wait for his father to come home. Few hours later, he heard the front door closed and truly his parents have just come home.

"Son, you're home early."

Zac didn't reply but walked straight to his father and glared angrily, "You made Vanessa leave because you knew way before me she had a disease, didn't you?"

"Can we talk about in my room?" His dad didn't want anyone to hear this.

"Why, are you afraid of what the servants here would know how cruel you are." Zac glared at him angrily, "Don't be afraid to admit it because you know what you done."

"Zac we should talk about this upstairs." He insisted but Zac didn't budge because he doesn't care any more if anyone knows about this.

"I want to talk here and now." Zac shouted loudly as the servants were watching them. "How could you make Vanessa leave? You know how much she means to me."

"Zac, I made her leave so I can save your reputation, if she was here, she would ruin it." David said reasonably.

"It wasn't to save my reputation, but it was to save yours. You were afraid if Vanessa's problem leaked out into public, everyone would start talking about us." Zac corrected him, "You were afraid of what people would think about us wasn't it? The only things about throughout these years were your reputations. You don't even care about me at all."

"Zac, what are you talking about? Up until now, I did everything for you son."

"Why are you still lying to me? My friends went to disguise themselves and followed you around and my friends were right, you threatened Vanessa to leave and if she does leave me, you pay for surgery wasn't it?"

"Fine, I did but I only this is for you. Do you know what would happen if everyone found out that my son is marrying a girl who is has brain tumors?" He admitted, "I didn't want people to talk about us because it would ruin our company image and our image."

"I don't give a fuck about my reputation and image and I never did. The reasons I am even become the CEO was to fulfill your dream because you wanted me to become a CEO and my purpose of being a CEO was to make lots of money so Vanessa and I can have an enjoyable lifetime in the future. It's not because I want or liked it. Your money and your house, I don't want and I am certainly not interested but my relationship with Vanessa. The only reason I can even carry on until now is because I have her with me 24/7." Zac shouted angrily, "AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!.. You took away the most important person that means the whole world to me."

"Son, do you know what your saying? What people think of us and what people think of you as the CEO is really important to the outside world. They don't care if they know you're married or not. They don't care about your girlfriend." He raised his voice, "You're not that in love enough with her. You're only playing with her or perhaps its only a crush."

"She isn't?" Zac said angrily, "Would this show much I love her?" He took out the ring he proposed to her. "I already proposed to her and she already accepted to be my wife but everything was gone, every dreamed of mine was gone because of YOU? You said that you're doing this and that in which is for my own good but NONE OF THEM ARE. You're only doing for yourself because you're SCARED. You can't accept nor take what outside people's opinions about you."

His father slapped him right across his life cheek, "How dare you propose to her? You know this family would go down if she was still here and you even bought her that 1 Carat ring for her."

"I proposed to her because I love her with all my heart. I never love anyone like this and I am not going to let anything so small to get between her and me. I never thought at least once she would bring this family down, it was just YOU who thought that." Zac said as he firmly, "I already know where she lives and I will find her and you can't stop me from it."

"You don't even know where she lives in New York." His dad smiled evilly and laughed.

"Oh really?" He challenged his remarked, he held up bunch of papers from his pocket, "These papers from your desk have everything about her on here."

"You!" His father glared at him angrily, "You entered my room without my permission."

"So what?" He said carelessly, "It's the same as you never cared about what I think and my opinions." He walked to the front door before putting his hand on the door knob, his father said "If you leave this house, you can never return to this house again."

He turned around and faced his father, "Fine, then I will cut ties with anything that I have to do with this family if that is how I am going to be with her. Since today, I am not part of this family any more and I don't have a father nor a mother. I would think to myself that I was adopted and live in foster home.

His father stomped madly on the floor, "Do you know what your saying?"

"Yes, I perfectly know what I am saying." He answered firmly, "I have a father just means I don't have one because you're not even a good father." Before he turned around, he looked at his mom and his mom was crying now, "I am sorry mom but I have to do this." with that last sentence, he turned around and walked out of his parent's house.

He felt better knowing where Vanessa lives in New York and now he needs a plane ticket. He looked up the sky and screamed "I WILL FIND YOU VANESSA"

He took out his cell phone and dialed Ashley number and it rings a couple of times until finally she picked up "I am going to New York tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Ashley shouted on the phone, "You don't even know where she lives in New York yet."

"Yes, I do. I just cut ties with my family and I found a few papers on my dad's desk and it contained the new and the old address she is staying." Zac said happily, "I can finally see her."

"Really? I am so happy but three of us have to go with you." Ashley exclaimed, "I'll call the others and you just buy four tickets to New York."

"All right, I'll call you later to confirm the time." They hanged up the phone and Zac couldn't wait to see her again but would Vanessa be happy.

–Vanessa-

It was just another day for her and nothing was special. She was sitting on the chair in the dining table and trying to eat her noodles but she didn't have the appetite. Ever since she left, she didn't have the appetite to eat at all and the answered were she missed him. She pushed the noodles away on the table and sighed, "Why can't I forget him? Why is it so hard?" Yesterday, she checked to see how much she weights in the bathroom and it seems like she lost few pounds.

- LA -

Zac, Ashley, Corbin, Lucas and Monique were in the airport, waiting for the flight to start. Zac was smiling a lot now and they were glad he was happy. "I am so happy. I am going to see her."

"Zac, we know because you keep saying that since we got here." Lucas said but "we're happy too."

Few hours passed and they were all in the airplane. Zac kept looking at the outside as the plane started as the memories were coming back.

_Flashbacks_

_They were in the plane, going to Pairs because it was Vanessa's birthday present that Zac had gave to her. "I can't believe were going to Pairs." Vanessa exclaimed, "First thing, we have to do is go shopping." _

"_No way, baby please can we do something else besides shopping on the first day?" Zac asked her, "We have two weeks there, you can shop as much as you want later." _

"_Nope because I want to buy the clothing before anyone else does." She smiled at him, "What did you want to do anyway?" _

"_I really want to spend more time alone with you in the hotel especially since I booked five hours of privacy in the hot spa and Jacuzzi in the hotel." Zac slid his arms around her and pulled her closer, "You know what I want." _

_She pushed his arms away, "Oh no, were not making out in the spa and Jacuzzi." _

"_Why but I waited so long for this please baby." Zac begged, he leaned closer and closer to her. _

"_You're perverted that is why." Vanessa said playfully and smiled as she continued looking at the pages_

_Zac reached for both of her hands, "That is because your making me with all yours see through clothing that you were when were alone. I can't help it." _

"_Nope" She turned away from him, "but I can think over only if you don't complain at all when I go shopping and carried all my bags then I might change my mind." _

"_Aw, your torturing me in order for me to get what I wanted from you." He said sadly, in that case they I have tickled you. He tickled her and she was dying of laughter until one of the assistants told them to stop playing around or your disturbing the other passengers. When he stopped, they both laughed quietly._

_End of Flashbacks._

He smiled but his thoughts were snapped when he heard they would be landing soon. He sat up and looked around to see they were going down landing on the airport of New York. He was full of energy to search for her and he wouldn't give up so easily.

After few minutes later and getting their luggage, they walked out of the airport.

"Where do we stay when your going to find Vanessa?" Lucas asked

"You can stay in a hotel I guessed." Zac answered as he was busy looking at the papers.

"Why don't us three go around the city and Zac goes find Vanessa?" Ashley suggested

"Yeah that is a good idea." Monique agreed, "Lets go."

"Zac, called us if anything happens." Ashley told him before they walked away. Zac had been to New York a couple of times for meetings so he knows his way around the city. Few minutes, Zac was on the bus and on his way to find her. After one hour and stopping to get something to eat because he was hungry and he finally found the apartment she was staying. He stood in front of the apartment and thought "It seems very neat." but somehow he was nervous to see her again. After all she left without saying goodbye and now he is seeing her again. He took a deep breath and walked inside the office of the apartment.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked

"I am a friend of Vanessa Hudgens and may I ask what room she is staying?"

"Wait a minute sir." The lady type something on the computer, "She is staying on the second floor, room 131"

"Thank you" He smiled and walked to the room 131. After a minute of finding his way around this apartment, he finally found where she was staying. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He knocked twice hard on the door but no one answered. He continued to knock harder and harder. He looked for her so hard and for days and he wouldn't give up this easy. Suddenly, the door was open a little but when she saw whom it was she wanted to close the door but Zac was too strong and pushed the door opened.

"Why?" Vanessa said lowly, "I told you back in the letter that we broke up. Why did you still have to come and find me?"

"Vanessa, do you think it would make me feel better knowing that your going to do surgery? Do you think that would honestly help me more knowing that my first love would be away from me? Do you think this would help me move on with my life if I don't even know that your safe? "

Vanessa was speechless, and she didn't bother answering or looking at him.

"Vanessa, do you know how much pain I was when you completely left me back in LA? I can't even eat, sleep or do anything. I thought you knew better then this. I thought I told you no matter what happens, you have to tell me everything because if something happens with you, I can't forgive myself. Since you have this big problem why can't you tell me the real reason? Why can't you let me be there to support you and help you? Why?

Vanessa was trying to hold back her tears as he continued to speak "Was it everything we been through together, was a lie? Was everything we had in the past that we did, and you were just fooling around and playing with me?" Was it? Was it because I haven't been there enough for you to think that I don't care about you? I thought you knew me better then this."

"NO, I was not playing and not lying." Vanessa said quietly, as tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Why? Why did you lie about the real reason? You never lied to me."

"It's because . . . " She stammered, "I can't tell you."

"Why, why can't you let me help you? You know it's a pain for me when something happens to you and I can't help you neither I can be there for you. Why can't you let me be there for you?"

"I just can't." That was the only thing she kept telling me. She can't tell me. As I stood there and watched her crying the only thing I wanted to do was hugged her. I wanted to comfort her because she needed it.

"Is it because of my father?" Zac said, "If it helps, I cut ties with my family and right now I am just on my own without my father's money nor my father's help on anything."

She turned around with a shocked as she looked into him with red eyes that was oblivious from her crying, "Why did you that? Do you know how much reputation you're going to lose because of it? You were born from a wealthy family and I am not and we don't' belong together. Why did you let me get in your way of being known in the future?" She cried, "It's not worth it for me."

"So now you told me the truth." Zac told her, "I said once that no matter what happens even if it cost me to lose what is valuable I would never give up on you. Even if I have to give up fame and even if I have to give up everything that is part of mine but I wouldn't give on you because I truly love you and even if I didn't have my family, I strongly believe I can survive because I have you. I know I was born in a wealthy family but I am not interested in any of these: money, fame, future and my job because they're not important to me. I can always find these anywhere exception to fame but it doesn't matter because what I am more interested is that I can be with you forever. I only need you and I really need you because I love very much and the way I love you is to the point where if I don't have you I feel like I want to die because my life became pointless and since you left me the pain that was inside my heart, it really hurt me."

"Please, I don't want to hear it any more just please go back to your family. We don't belong together. What happens between us was in the past" She turned around with her back facing him as her hand was covering her ears. She is still lying to me even though I gave my best explanation to her she still wouldn't accept my help.

He walked up to her and embraced her tightly. He felt she kept struggling hard but no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get out of his tight embraced. "Vanessa, please for once let me help you. I experienced so much pain for the passed days and I know you have too and I don't want to experience the pain anymore. I love you so much that when I see you like this it really kills me. Please baby, let me help you. I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. Please, let me be part of your life and this problem because I truly want to help you with what I can. I don't know what is your condition right but if it's serious then I want to cherish the time we have right now because I don't know when I would never able to hear your beautiful voice. I don't when would I never be able to talk to you again and I don't know how long would we have time together and I don't want it to be too late because I am scared and worried that we wouldn't have much time left together. Just in case you leave, I want us to have a best time of our life before anything seriously happens to you. I don't want to lose you without a best memory and time of the our life You're the first girl that I love and I still do and if I can't cherish this time with you, I don't know how long I can manage to live. Please, I begged you." He was desperate, she can tell from his voice. Honestly, she never saw him so desperate before at least not once but this proved to her that he really needs her and the real answered was she needs him too. As they stood there, she can feel he was quietly crying as he buried his face into her hair. He missed her so much but she missed him just as much.

"Zac, honestly I need you just as much but I was scared to admit the truth." She whispered quietly as she wiped her own tears.

Zac released his arms around her and spun her around, they looked each other directly in the eyes, "Vanessa, I am glad you finally let me helped you and I'm glad that you're safe because if something happens to you without me here, I can never forgive myself."

Vanessa smiled, "I am really proud that I have a boyfriend like you."

"What boyfriend. You have a new boyfriend?" Zac said surprisingly, "Hudgens, if you haven't forgot you were soon to be Mrs. Efron" He took the square box from his pocket and she knew what was in there: the ring. The ring he used to propose to her. She couldn't believe he bought it with him. "You bought it with you?"

He took out the ring from the box and put it in her fourth finger and smiled, "It's originally yours and it will always be yours." Suddenly, there was a noise, "I guessed we both are hungry, aren't we?"

"She nodded, "Let's go out and eat"

"Isn't it too early for dinner?" He checked his watch but she laughed, "It's going to be dinner because its three hours faster silly."

"Oh, yeah I forgot" After a few minutes because he had to wait for Vanessa, they walked outside to catch a bus to go to downtown. Meanwhile in the bus, it was crowded and there aren't enough seats for both of them but when Zac saw one seat after this person got out of the bus, he insisted Vanessa to seat but she wanted to stand so he sat on the seat. Suddenly he saw this guy stand next to her and was trying to touch her, he called out her name and told her to seat on his lap. After sitting on his lap "Why did you ask me to sit on your lap?"

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "There was a perverted guy standing next to you wanted to touch you."

"Thank you." Vanessa said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"No one touches you but me." He said firmly, "and I mean no one" That was straightly pointing to that guy as Zac gave him a death glared at him. "You should be careful here because I noticed there are a lot of perverted guys here."

She noticed that he didn't know that he was the same too. "Aren't you one of them too?"

"Of course, I am not." He said denying the fact he is sometimes one of them too.

"So you're not a guy then?" She said playfully as she giggled, "If you're not then who are you?"

"I am you." He said jokingly

"Very funny." She laughed, "Good one Zac."

"Fine, I will show you." He took a deep breath, "Oh my gosh! Ashley I haven't seen you for such a long time." He said, mocking her voice and her laughter. "I missed you so much. We should go shopping later." He finished, "I did good, don't you think so?"

Instead of a compliment like he expected, he received a punched on his arm, "I don't sound like that. It was so horrible."

"I didn't sound horrible, you just don't know how badly you sound." He said jokingly, "You just don't know it yourself."

She punched him on the arm again, "Where do you want eat?"

"Anywhere as long as I am with you." Zac looked at his arm, now it was red, "Seriously, for a girl, you should be more gentle, and not hitting me so strongly. He laughed but received an even harder slapped on his arm before she glared at him.

He moved his head back a little, "Hey, chilled, I am only kidding with you."

"How about we get off here?" She suggested and he nodded so they got off the bus and started walking.

After few minutes, they decided to go into a noodle shop because they haven't eaten noodles for a long time. After ordering for food, he asked her a question that she didn't know how to tell him.

"Vanessa, so how is your condition right now?" He asked seriously and concerned and looked directly into her eyes.

She froze at the spot. She honestly didn't know how to answer. Should she tell him that it had gone worst or should she lie to him again? What was she supposed to say?

"I need to go to the bathroom?" She excused herself and quickly walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, "What is she supposed to do?" He was so happy that they can finally be together but she completely forgot that she had a problem still. After a few minutes of thinking, she took a deep breath and walked back outside. When she sat back down on her seat, "Zac, the doctor said it's progressing slowly so I would be fine." She lied again about her condition.

"Oh okay then next time when you have appointment I want to go with you too." Zac knows she was lying to him again but this time he didn't want to force her. She just wasn't ready to tell him and he wouldn't blame her. Suddenly, their food came and they started eating. Once in a while, Zac would feed noodles directly in her mouth and she would shove meatballs in his mouth. It was a full of laughter as they see each other was eating messily just like a little child. They noticed they had a few stared from the people next to them or around them but they didn't care. It was fun and they like it.

After finished eating and paid they walked back outside and it was already dark. They were walking, hand in hand in the streets and chatting like they used to in Los Angels. Suddenly Vanessa stopped walking and felt like she couldn't move before Zac knows what was happening, she collapsed on the floor. Zac kneeled down and supported her head with his left hand as he kept calling her "Vanessa, wake up." He shook her shoulder but she has no response but he kept calling her name as he started to get even more worried, "Vanessa, please wake up, don't scare me."

She slowly opened her eyes to find a paired of blue eyes looking down at her "What happen?"

He helped her up, "You collapsed, I thought you fainted."

She stood up, but she couldn't stand still. She tried to balance herself, "oh."

"Are you okay?" Zac asked her concerned but she nodded, "Yes, I am fine."

"You collapsed and you tell me your fine?" Zac raised his voice, and he was getting mad. "Vanessa, what did I tell you, if it's something serious I want you to tell me."

She tried to hold back her tears, "I am fine, the doctor said that collapsed on the floor it's part of the symptoms"

"This is bullshit, you collapsed on the floor and you tell me its part of the symptoms when it's a serious condition." He shouted madly, he had never yelled at her, nor saw him so serious before nor saw him get mad at something so easily.

She couldn't hold back her tears and started crying, "Van, I am sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you" He tried to hug her but she moved back, "It's okay, I get it." before he can say anything, she ran away from him.

There she was running away after convincing her so hard to let him help her and he blew it. He was so mad at himself, he looked up at the sky and screamed. He kneeled on the floor, near the road and cried.

After running for a while, she stopped and walked while crying silently to herself. He had never shouted at her before but why now? What is happening to them anymore? Are they falling apart or have lost interest in each other?

Thirty minutes later, she was already walking upstairs back to her apartment, while walking she saw Zac was waiting outside. She hesitated for a second and walked up to her apartment, "Van, I was waiting for you here." in his eyes, he can tell she was crying because her eyes are red and puffy and it was his fault that she was crying.

She didn't say anything but opened the door, he followed her inside, "I am sorry for shouting at you, it just I lost control of myself because I am worried and scared that something happened to you when you collapsed on the floor and I was ..." he kept rambling and rambling, trying to give her the best explanation he can think off but he was surprised when he felt her finger was on his lips, "It's okay, I understand."

"No, you don't understand, I shouted at you and I felt really bad for myself especially when you have illness, I am supposed to calmly ask you instead of shouting at you..." again he was rambling quickly but he stopped when she heard Vanessa shouted, "ZAC, JUST SHUT UP!"

He stopped talking and looked directly in her brown eyes, "Good."

She took of her shoes and throw them in the corner of the door and sat on the couch, while Zac followed her and sat next to her, "Van, can you honestly tell me what is your condition right now? I really want to know."

She took a deep breath, "The doctor said I should go do surgery fast because if I don't, it would continue to spread faster and pretty soon it will damage my whole brain if it doesn't get treated fast."

"Did you make appointment to do surgery?"

"Yes, its next week." She lied, actually she did make an appointment but she canceled the appointment. How can she do surgery at all ever since he found her and they have fun times together? She had everything how can she bother to do surgery this soon. She wanted to enjoy the rest of her life and let brain tumors spread faster and died.

"Okay, good but do you have the card of your doctor." Zac had a feeling she was lying again but he didn't want to force her to tell any more. She reached into her purse and took out the card that was in her wallet and handed to Zac. Zac put the card in his jacket, "I'll keep it."

"Okay." She said, yawning, "I am tired."

"Let's go to sleep." He stood up but she was still sitting on the couch. He knew what she wanted. He knew her so well. He carried her and walked to her room and lay her carefully on the bed as he walked to the other side of the bed, before laying down, he took off his pants and his short leaving him with his boxers. He lay down next to her and kissed her forehead, before laying down on his own pillow.

When he lay down on his pillow, it smelled like him, "V, why is this pillow smelled like me?"

"It's because I took this pillow when I was leaving for New York that way when I sleep it feels like you were with me." She said quietly with her eyes closed.

He just smiled, as he put one arm around her and pulled her closer while smelling the scent in her hair. It just felt like old times when they were together. Few hours has past, and Zac would wake up to check on her to see if she was okay. After a few minutes, he lay his head on his pillow, he heard someone was sobbing silently and he knew it was Vanessa. He turned on the light that was near the table and turned her around so she was laying flat on the bed. When he looked at her, she was crying uncontrollably, "What is wrong baby?"

She didn't say anything but continued to cry, he slid his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "It's okay to tell me." He rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to die. I finally have what I want in my life: Perfect husband, perfect friends and perfect jobs but why did this disease choose me? This world is just unfair to me. I asked for nothing more in this world but to let me be safe and healthy so I can enjoy what I have now in my future but I can't enjoy my life anymore. I don't want to die soon, I want to still live in this world so in the future we can raise our child together and see our child grow up but it wouldn't happen anymore. Why did it choose me? What did I do to deserve this? Zac, why did I choose me?" She gripped on his shirt tightly as she sobbed even harder on his t-shirt.

"Hush, I can't answer why did it choose you but I can promise you that you wouldn't die because even that doctor can't heal you 100, I will try to find the best doctor in this world to heal you. You're my first love and I love you very much and I wouldn't let this disease get between us because we still need to get married in church, we still need to plan our wedding and we have many to do and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of fulfilling this. Vanessa, our love is stronger then anything and I know with me and you, we can overcome it. Nothing is stronger then our love for each other. Trust me baby."

She nodded, "Baby, tried to get some sleep okay. We have another big day tomorrow."

He watched her closed her eyes and he sighed, "You have a long day today."

Next morning, he woke up to see, she was not in bed but he smelled something good and he knew it was Vanessa in the kitchen cooking lunch. He walked out of the bedroom and watched her cooking lunch for both of them, leaning against the wall without a sound.

"Zac, seriously how many times did I tell you to make some noise when your standing behind me." Vanessa told him, she took a quick glanced at him, "Please go put some clothes on."

"Why but I like wearing it like this, it feels comfortable." Zac wined, "you know you love seeing me wearing nothing but this."

"Zac, I am serious." She said sternly

"Fine." He pouted before walking back to her bedroom, leaving her with some giggles, she just loves that guy.

While he was putting on his pants, he remembered she gave him a card, "Maybe I should call and asked if she really made an appointment." He thought, he took out the card and his cell phone and started dialing the number.

While he was talking to the receptionist lady on the phone, he heard Vanessa was calling him telling him breakfast is ready.

"Is that all I can help you with today sir?"

"Yes, Thank you." He hanged up the phone, and walked outside and to the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs and waiting for her to bring him food.

After a few minutes, as they we were eating, she asked, "What took you so long?"

"I called Ashley, and I asked her we should throw a party later today?" He replied, "It's like a gathering party, you know since we haven't done this for a while now."

"That is a good idea, we need to go shopping for junk food." Vanessa exclaimed, "I can't wait."

He smiled to see her so happy but he knows she would be upset if she finds out, she would do surgery tomorrow. This was for her own good he thought and the only way we can be together. If she decided to let herself died, then we would definitely not be together. As much as he hated for her to do surgery but he had no choice.

"Zac, are you done? We should go shopping for junk food now. " Vanessa asked, as she looked at him.

"Yeah, we can go now." They grabbed there belongs and she grabbed her purse and they walked out the door.

After few minutes they arrived at the store and they were on Aisle 3, grabbing many different kinds of chips when he said "I"ll go get sodas okay." Instead, he walked out of the store and dialed Ashley cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before Ashley had picked up.

"Hey Zac." Ashley greeted

"Ashley, when Lucas, Monique, Corbin and you come to the party make sure you don't ask or say anything about her condition?"

"Why?"

"I made an appointment for her to do surgery tomorrow and the party is not a gathering party it's a party so we can all have fun before she does her surgery because I want her to have a fun and best time before she actually...' Zac didn't have the courage to even say the last word because he knows what would happen.

"Zac, I understand and I will tell them too." Ashley said, "Don't worried, I wouldn't tell her because I know you didn't tell her about the surgery but Zac, you have to tell her somehow."

"I know, I will just after the party." Zac said, "I need to hang up because were buying junk food right now or else she might think I am having an affair with another woman or secretly talking to a woman on the phone without letting her know since I took so long."

Ashley laughed, "haha, Vanessa and her thoughts."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Zac hanged up and walked back inside to find her still looking at chips. "Hey, how many did you get?"

Zac looked at the cart, "Woah, I don't think we need that many Chips because I only invited the five of us."

"I thought you invited a lot of people coming because you said it was gathering party. Oh well, I'll just put everything back." Vanessa started putting back the chips on the selves.

"I only invited Ashley, Lucas, Monique and Corbin because they're our closest friends and I just want us five to have fun."

She thought for a minute, "Hmm..it makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense, everything I said always makes sense." Zac corrected her proudly.

"Not everything." She smiled, as she pushed the cart, "We just need sodas and we can go."

After 10 minutes of getting everything and paid, and they were heading home. "I think the party would be fun tonight."

Zac was in his thoughts again, he doesn't know how can he managed to watch the love of his life in the hospital's bed and laying unconsciously. He just wasn't ready to accept it nor accept the fact his girlfriend is having this disease. They're so happy together sometimes he just forgets she was having a disease.

"Zac, You're always in your thoughts today, can you tell me what your thinking?" Vanessa asked him, trying to get him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I am just thinking of the fun times we had together." Zac replied, as he was holding the bags, waiting for her to open the door. After she opened the door, they started setting up everything. Few hours later, after setting up everything, they were just waiting for the party to start and waiting for their friends to arrive.

"When are they coming here?" Vanessa said impatiently, "I can't wait to see them."

Suddenly the door bell rang, and it was definitely them. Zac went to open the door, but when he opened it the first thing was Ashley running up to Vanessa giving her a big hug, and followed by Lucas, Monique, Corbin who walked up to Vanessa giving her a big hugged too, leaving Zac standing near the door.

"Guys, Why are you all giving Vanessa then attention when you all know I am here." Zac wined like a baby in a joking manner.

Ashley turned and looked at him, "We all know you're okay, but I am happy to see Vanessa."

"Yeah, Zac don't be such a baby." Monique teased him

"Hmph," He pouted as he walked into the kitchen to get himself some soda. They all sat down in the couch and started talking. After few hours of watching a few movies that they all enjoyed except the guys of course because it was girly movies and after they finished the last movie, they started gathering on the table and started talking again.

"Vanessa, I' am glad we can see you again." Ashley said happily,

"Yes, I missed you so much" Monique said giving her a hugged, "I am glad I can see you again."

"Yeah us too." Lucas and Corbin said, giving her a hugged.

"I hope this last party can be the best memory for you." Corbin said, smiling but his smiled faded when he has eight eyes glared at him before he knew what he just blurted out.

"What? What do you mean by last party?" Vanessa asked, as she looked at all of them, waiting for answered.

No one answered, but Vanessa said, "Can someone just please explained to me? I thought this was a gathering party, I mean that's what Zac told me."

Ashley took a deep breath and said "This party is not a gathering party, it's more like a goodbye party for you and we all kept this secret because we want you to have a the best night and best time tonight before you... you..."

"Before what?" Vanessa asked eagerly but she had a feeling what Ashley wanted to say but she just wanted to hear it from them.

"Before you do surgery tomorrow." Lucas added, "We're sorry, we kept this secret away from you because we all just know it today."

Vanessa looked at Zac because she knew it was only Zac could've done this, "Why did you do this? Zac." Vanessa ran out of her apartment and Zac was chasing her behind. She ran down to the street before she can run any further, Zac grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why did you make an appointment for me to do surgery? I don't want to do surgery." She was about to verge into tears.

"Why, tell me why you wouldn't do surgery?"

"I am scared al right. I am scared if I do surgery something will happen in the surgery and I am scared that I will stay in coma forever and I don't want too. I want to able to live until I can't stay in this world anymore. I rather let it progress by itself and I died that way I can enjoy everything before I passed away. I had many wonderful things in my life and I don't want one mistake in the surgery that risk me to give up every wonderful thing I had in my life. On the way, I met many good friends like Ashley, Monique, Corbin, Lucas, they're like a family to me, we always had fun, laughter and happiness but if something happens in the surgery, it wouldn't happen any more and the only things that are for me are my memories of us in the past. Mostly, I don't want to lose you. I want to be able to see you again, I want to be able to hear you talked to me, I want to be able to feel you touched, kissed, hugged me but if something happens in the surgery, I wouldn't have this but the memories. I am scared, I am scared that something would happen in the surgery and I will regret more then ever I choose this stepped instead of letting it progress itself because before I leave, I want to let myself have the best memory in my entire life at least if I really have to pass away I can leave with a best memory of us." She cried

He embraced her tightly and whispered, "Vanessa, I have you think before what if the surgery was successful, what if nothing happens in the surgery. If you just let this problem grow by itself I can tell you one thing, no matter what happens we will never be together in the end. You said it yourself, you're scared that you wouldn't be able to see me again but have you thought if you just let this it spread then I can tell you, you'll definitely never see me again. Didn't I tell you before, no matter what happens and through hardships, I know we can overcome it why because I strongly believe in you? Our love combined together is stronger then anything and nothing can tear us apart, why aren't you doing this now? Why aren't you believing in yourself and believed that you can overcome this? If you wouldn't do surgery, then we'll definitely not see each other anymore but if you do surgery there are still chances we can. I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me but if you don't use this chance to risk doing the surgery then I can assure you we can never be together at all."

He broke the hugged and looked straight into her eyes, "Baby, trust me, I have a strong feeling it would be successful okay?"

She nodded, before he embraced her tightly. After 30 minutes of standing there, she cried has stopped, "Thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you." Zac said, "Let's go back inside and have fun now."

They walked back in the apartment hand and hand. As the entered their apartment, she saw her friends were sitting in their usual spots on the chair surrounding the table. They sat down, and Ashley asked with concerned, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Let's start the real party now?"

They were all glad to see Vanessa happy and smiled now. For the past hours they dance, played cards, play games etc and everyone was smiling and laughing and it was full of happiness in the apartment. Zac looked at Vanessa and saw she was smiling and laughing, he was glad she is finally enjoying this party and finally laughed. Of course, she was talking to Ashley and Monique while later the guys joined the chat.

"What were you talking about?" Corbin said to interrupt the girls' conversation.

"We were talking about you." Vanessa said smiling, "of how stupid you can be sometimes." in a joking manner.

"Hey, I am not stupid okay sometimes I forget." Corbin defended himself as everyone laughed except Corbin.

"You guys will remember me right?" Vanessa said and everyone stopped smiling and laughing.

"Don't say that, your sounding like we would never see you again?" Lucas told her

"It's true though isn't" Vanessa said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Of course it's not true." Ashley said certainly, "We all four will be your side no matter what happens."

"Yes, that is right." Monique agreed, "Five of us never been apart before and no matter what happens we will always stick together."

"Yeah, Vanessa, we wouldn't let either one of us leave because we're a family and we love you Vanessa." Corbin said sadly

"Thank you, you guys are the best friends I ever had." Vanessa tried her best to hold her tears.

Ashley gave her a big hug, "Remember, you'll always have us."

"We'll take care of Zac for you." Lucas teased, "Before he does something stupid."

"Hey, Why would I do something stupid?" Zac defended himself, "I am an idiot like Corbin."

Everyone smiled. This night has been the best so far for Vanessa but it also made the rest of them happy seeing Vanessa smiled and laughed for the one last time before her big operation tomorrow morning.

Next morning, Vanessa was getting ready to go to the hospital for her big operation. As time was getting closer, the more she was scared but she knows she has to face it but having her friends going with her, she felt much better. Upon arriving at the hospitals, Zac was holding her hand as they walked inside. Zac felt that she didn't want to go in but having Zac looking directly in her eyes, she had no choice but to follow him.

Ten minutes later, she was in one of the rooms as the doctor was preparing for her surgery. She sat on the bed, while they were talking, they heard a knock on the door.

"I came in here to give her a medicine." Doctor Lee said, handing her a pill, "You'll have to wait for a few more minutes because were preparing for the operation." After giving her the pill, he walked outside as Zac can tell in her eyes, she was getting scared. He walked over to the bed and hold her hand tightly and said quietly, "It's okay. I am here with you."

Few more minutes have passed and Vanessa was laying on the stretcher as the nurses were sending her to the emergency room for her surgery, "I guessed this is it." She said quietly.

Ashley and Monique tried not to cry, "We wouldn't forget you Vanessa." and that was it, she was in the emergency room.

Two hours has passed since Vanessa was in the emergency room and as each minute passes, Zac couldn't sit still. He was worried knowing if the surgery was going fine or not but in his mind he kept saying "I know you can do this Vanessa. Be strong."

Suddenly the light went off that means the surgery was finished and the doctor came out. They all rushed up to the doctor.

"Are you all related to her?"

"She is my wife."

"Well, I tried the best but during the surgery a slight problem came up but I am sure it was nothing serious but she is in coma right now."

"When would wake up?" Zac asked him

"I don't know the answered because that would have to depend on her own." Doctor Lee said, "You can see her, she is in room 301."

They all walked to the room but before Ashley opened the door, Zac opened the door faster then her and appeared next to her and holding her hand as he cried, "Vanessa, I know you're stronger then this, please wakes up. You remember you said that you always wanted to explore New York City with me and now you can, you just need to wake up. You said you wanted to go to shopping New York City and you can, I will go with you and carried all your bags without complaining please waked up baby. Please waked up Vanessa, I need you to wake up. I need you to be here with me. I want to be able to hear your beautiful sweet voice and your cute laughter. Vanessa, please. Please, don't leave me alone without you in this lonely world." He cried, as he lay his head on the bed while holding on to her hand.

There she was, the love his life, laying on the hospital's bed unconsciously. The one and only true love of his were unconscious on the bed. He wouldn't be able to hear her speak, see her beautiful brown eyes, hear her cute laughter. Mostly, it was his fault that he told her to do surgery because now that he finds out there was a slight problem during the operation. It was his fault that his true love was laying unconscious on the bed and it was completely his fault. It was his fault.

**True Love**

I think about that time we met and how happy we were

I miss you and I long for those happy times

I live to meet you beautiful figure of love in my dreams

I think I want to see you more than anyone

Every night I can't forget the one thing I said, I love you

From now on I won't be able to hear those words anymore

Truthfully one day we will be unable to meet, the last...

Will the person I chose be too far away?

(A thing that I can keep)

I Wanna

True Love Why does it end in the same way like this?

True Love Why do I sadly long for the love that we had?

Who said it is like that, the way love is

I laugh, then cry like a movie scene

(You aren't the only one)

I say I don't believe you are the only one, then I cry

(But what is this?)

But what is this?

Why can't we say it? (Why can't we say it?)

I Wanna

True Love Why does it end in the same way like this?

True Love Why do I sadly long for the love that we had?

I think about that time we met and how happy we were

I miss you and I long for those happy times

(I long for those times)

I Wanna

True Love Why does it end in the same way like this?

True Love Why do I sadly long for the love that we had?

I Wanna

True Love Why does it end in the same way like this?

True Love Why do I sadly long for the love that we had?

**Credit to: and goro-chan for translation**

**The End**

**What did you think of this sequel? Originally, the searching for Vanessa was suppose to be longer but since when I typed it was already on paged 15, I decided to make it shorter. Please comment.**

**Are you wondering is Vanessa going to be alive or she is going to die right? No worries, I decided to type the last and final one shot fan fiction. I haven't typed it yet but if I have, I will post it. **


End file.
